


The Empress' Successor (on hiatus)

by jowshuaayee



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Post canon, Ryuji/Shiho and Yusuke/Anne are there and are important to the story but this mainly a Shuharu story, These 2 need more fics on this website GAWD, shuharu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jowshuaayee/pseuds/jowshuaayee
Summary: Life is about to get A LOT more interesting for Ren and Haru as they make some discoveries. Follow them and the rest of the phantom thieves as they tackle a hurdle they have yet to cross: starting a family.(just going to be on a hiatus for now. Even though way before this series began, I planned everything out, it was just super vague plans. Now that I've gotten to chapter 2 I'm not really sure how I want to go forward. So yea idk when it will be out of hiatus but hopefully soon (fingers crossed) )
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Okumura Haru, Sakamoto Ryuji/Suzui Shiho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. A Suprise Announcement

_Throwing up again? This is what, the third time this week?_

_Come to think of it, I’ve been SUPER tired all week._

_Wait… Ren and I did have that night out last week and… things may have escalated..._

_Could I?_

_No..._

_Could it?_

These thoughts ran through the mind of the young Haru Amamiya. It was currently 5am and she was leaning over the toilet vomiting her guts out. Right behind her, with his hand on her back rubbing slow circles attempting to comfort her, sat her husband Ren Amamiya. 

Feeling this round of vomiting ending, Haru took a seat and slowly lowered herself into the arms of her loving husband and closed her eyes, attempting to get any form of sleep.

“You sure you’re doing alright? This is the third time this week. You’ve been exhausted all week… you know what? I’m going to close the cafe and take you to Takemi to make sure everythings alright” Ren asked, welcoming his wife's body against his chest, encasing her in a warm embrace. 

“No sweetie, I’m fine, don’t worry.” she weakly smiled. “ I’m just going to take the day to rest, I should be fine by the time you get home from work, plus what would I do without your famous coffee”

Ren sighed knowing full well he wouldn’t win this request, “Okay if you say so. Now come on, let's get you off this dirty bathroom floor and into bed.” Ren replied as he attempted to stand up. 

“Ren, my legs feel uh… a bit wobbly,” she replied with a slight smirk.

“Oh can’t walk huh?” he replied with his signature smirk. “Guess I’ll have to, carry you” 

and with that he stood up quickly with Haru resting in his arms.“Ren! I could throw up on you if you make me nauseous again” she replied with a playful slap to his shoulder. 

“Oh really? Well I’m so sorry my empress, I will do better next-” 

Before he could quip back with his usual response, he noticed that she had nestled her nose snuggly into his neck and was fast asleep in his arms. Smiling, he walked over to her side of their bed, slowly and gently laying her down before pulling the covers over her, tucking her in tightly

“Goodnight my empress” he whispered before laying a small kiss on her forehead and walking over to his side of the bed. 

\-------------------------

_Maybe I should’ve stayed at home…_

_She shouldn’t be alone when she’s this sick……._

“ DUDE”

_Speaking off, I wonder what happened……_

“ REN ”

_Is it the flu?_

“EARTH TO REN” 

_Or maybe just a regular stomach bug?_

“Don’t make me slap you”

_Maybe I could stop by Takem…………_ “OW, what the hell man?” Ren replied as he was brought out of his thoughts by a swift smack to the shoulder.

“Sorry man, I’ve been tryna get your attention for like the past 5 minutes and you’ve just been staring off into space, kinda like when we were phantom thieves and you’d enter the velvet room……WAIT DOES THAT MEAN THE METAVERSE STILL EXISTS???” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“What? No, why would the metaverse still be around? We destroyed it back in highschool” Ren sighed at his best friend. “Anyways what can I help ya with?”

“Huh? Oh nothing. Looked like you had something on your mind though. Why don’t ya let wise ole Ryuji help ya out and tell me whats up?” Ryuji replied with a warm smile.

Ren picked up on the fact that Ryuji looked like he had something to say. “ _Maybe its nothing, if its something, he’ll tell me about it.”_ He thought to himself. “Nah it’s just, Haru is at home sick today and I’m worried about her. She’s been vomiting for the past three days. Plus she’s been coming home super tired, and yea I know being the CEO of Okumura foods and overseeing the opening of various cafes all over Japan is tiring, but I don’t know, she just seems a lot more tired recently and I’m just worried that's all.” Ren sighed.

“Geeze man seems like you’ve had a shit ton of stuff on your mind huh. Look at you being a good husband worrying about your sick wife” Ryuji joked, trying his best to help Ren feel better. “But seriously man, I get ya, I mean if Shiho was sick I’d lose my mind with how worried I’d be about her. But c'mon man, this is Haru we’re talking about. Ya know, the one who used to terrify not only me but the shadows as well? The one who always used ta slap the paralysis ,or any effect the shadows had put on ya, right outta ya in the middle of battle? Ya know the one who would always be by your side when interrogating……”

“Yea I get it man” Ren replied, cutting Ryuji off mid sentence. 

“My point is, she's indestructible. A simple cold would never take out the great Haru Amamiya. She just needs some rest that's all. Believe me, when she’s feeling better, you know damn well she’ll have that virus on its knees begging for forgiveness” 

“HAHAHA You’re exactly right, thanks man. Really needed that” Ren replied, finally feeling a whole lot better. 

“Hey that's what I’m here for……..my services don’t come cheap tho…..maybe……..an ice coffee on the house?” Ryuji joked leaning back on his seat. 

“HA you wish” Ren laughed back. 

“Damn, so close” 

\-------------------------

Ren tried his hardest to not make too much noise as he entered their modest sized apartment, to avoid waking his wife should she be asleep. He placed his bag on the floor against the wall by the door, then proceeded to take off his coat and hung it in the closet. He then tiptoed to their bed room to check up on her, only to find Haru lying in bed reading.

“Hey honey, how are you feeling?” the worry still evident in his voice 

“Oh hey honey. I’m doing much better actually. How was work?” Haru replied as she set her book down on her night stand and turned to face him. 

“Not too busy, Ryuji came over, had a long chat, it was a great way to waste time haha.” Ren smiled thinking of his time spent with his best friend. 

“That's good to hear……..” Haru replied. “Ummm Ren I need to tell you something.” She said as she sat up and moved over to the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside her, ushering Ren to sit down beside her. 

“Is everything alright?” Ren asked as soon as he took a seat beside her, turning to face her. Shock and worry covering his face. 

“Huh, oh don’t worry everythings fine.” she sighed “It’s just, I went to the doctor and…..”

“Oh my gosh I should’ve gone with you, ugh what's wrong with me” Ren replied cutting her off instantly chastising himself for not accompanying her to the doctors. 

“Ren don’t worry. I had some suspicions about how I’ve been feeling so I went to Takemis office to double check and I had my suspicions confirmed……” Haru replied. A smile grew on her face, which put Ren at ease.

“So what happened??” Ren asked, his impatience getting the best of him. 

“Well Ren…………..remember that _special_ dinner we had last week, and what happened after that?” Haru replied with the biggest smile on her face.

“Ummm yea why?”

“Well guess we’re going to have to start getting the other room ready” 

“Huh why? That room is only reserved for whenever we think about…….having……..Haru are you?” he replied suddenly realising what she meant.

“Mhmm” she replied with a slight nod. 

“OH MY GOD WE’RE GOING TO BE PARENTS” Ren screamed at the top of his lungs as he picked Haru up and twirled around their bedroom.

“Rennnnn, you're gonna make me nauseous again” she replied between giggles. 

“ I’m sorry” he replied sheepishly, setting her down on the floor. “It’s just……...this is so exciting. I can’t believe it……..we’re gonna be parents.You’re going to be such an amazing mom” at this point Ren had the biggest smile glued to his face and honestly…….could you blame him?

“And you’re going to be the most amazing father” Haru replied with an equally as big smile. 

The two sat in a relatively comfortable couple of minutes, simply enjoying eachothers company and the news that was just revealed. 

“I guess we gotta tell everybody else now huh?” 

  
  


\-------------------------

“Ummm Shiho? Any idea why Ren and Haru decided to invite us all over all of a sudden?”

“Ryuji I love you but sometimes you can be as dense as mud. Today's Friday…...ya know….the day we meet up with everybody at Ren and Harus apartment every week?” she sighed.

“Oh right haha whoops” Ryuji replied with a lighthearted laugh. “Wait…..dense?? What's that supposed to mean?” 

Haru chuckled as she watched her friends chat and joke. It had been a couple days since Haru had told Ren and the two decided it was time to tell their friends the lovely news. To avoid suspicion and keep the surprise the two decided to reveal the news at their regular meet up. To say Haru was nervous was an understatement. 

“Still nervous huh?” Ren whispered as he walked up, placing a coffee mug in front of her. “Don’t be, they’ll be thrilled for us. I mean they’re about to have a niece or nephew that they’re all going to spoil the shit out of.”

“ I’m not nervous about telling them…..it's just…..what if I’m a terrible parent? What if I turn out like my father? It’s been a couple days since we found out and I just…….I’m scared Ren. What if I’m way too busy running Okumura foods that I barely spend anytime with our child and they grow to dislike me, maybe even hate me for it? ” Haru sighed as she picked up the coffee mug and took a sip. 

“Haru”

“Hmm?”

“Look at me.” 

As Haru turned to face him, Ren immediately pulled her into a warm embrace. At first taken back, slowly Haru melted into the embrace. “This is nice…...thank you. I really needed that.” 

“Anything for you” Ren smiled as he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. “Now, Haru you have nothing to worry about. You are the most kind and caring person I’ve ever met. Plus the fact that you are even having these doubts already says alot about how much you already care for our child. Your father was consumed only by bettering Okumura foods for the sole purpose of making more and more money correct?” Haru nodded. “Well, last time I checked you could care less whether Okumura foods was number 1, all you cared about was that not only the customers but also the employees enjoyed their time there. You always put the wants and desires of everybody else above your own. Hell, yesterday you worried about the stray cats not getting enough to eat.”

“But….they’re strays, where are they gonna get anything to eat?” Haru muttered under her breath.

Chuckling to himself, Ren spoke up “Regardless, I have no doubt in my mind that you will be anything but a phenomenal mother”

“Thanks Ren, I guess I had to get that out before we told our friends and it became real.” she replied with a slight smile, feeling that much better. 

“Like I said, anything for you. Now, why don’t we go tell our friends our wonderful news hm?” Ren replied with that, _oh so charming tone in his voice_ , as he gently took hold of her hand and guided her out of the kitchen. 

“Ren?”

“Mhmm?”

“ I love you. So much.” 

“ I love you to my empress.” 

\-------------------------

“Ah Ren, the man I wanted to speak with” Yusuke called as Ren and Haru left their kitchen. 

“Sure how can I help you?”

“When you start decorating the baby's room, I’d love to paint a mural, only after your’s and Harus consent of course.” he said calmly shifting his eyes from the painting he was glancing at to look at the couple. 

“Oh sure just no…….WAIT WHAT??” Ren exclaimed, Haru in shock by his side. 

“Babeeeeeee, how could you just say thattttt, we were gonna wait for them to tell us before we told em we knew” Anne sighed as she slapped the mans shoulder. 

“Ugh common Inari, I thought you were better than this”

“YUSUKE WHAT THE HELL MAN??” Ryuji yelled from across the room. “Dudeeeee, how could you let that out?? Even I wouldn’t and I’m the guy who went around yelling about us being the Phantom Thieves back in Highschool”

“RYUJI!!” everyone collectively screamed at the blonde.

“What?”

At that moment, everybody turned to face Shiho, whose face was full of shock. 

“OHMIGOSH YOU GUYS ARE THE PHANTOM THIEVES WHATTTT???? I MEAN THAT MAKES ALOT MORE SENSE NOW BUT WOWWWWWWWW!!! YOU”RE TELLING ME MY HUSBAND AND BEST FRIEND ARE EX PHANTOM THIEVES?????” 

A collective groan was heard around the room, with several glares aimed towards the blonde.”Woah, woah calm down with your glares of death, I told her back when we started dating” 

“Ugh BABEEEEEE, you couldn’t let me have fun this once??” Shiho groaned, having her plan sabotaged. 

“That aside” Ren rolled his eyes “When did you guys find out? And how?” 

“Ummm well Ren, you aren’t really that subtle” Ann spoke up. 

“Anns right, I mean Ren you were running around for the longest time making sure Haru wasn’t straining herself and you normally don’t do that. Plus you two have just been super happy lately, not that its a bad thing, so we thought something was up, and according to Ryuji, Harus been sick for a while so it was a simple deduction” Makoto followed up.

“Anddd that's why you were the strategist of the Phantom Thieves.” Anne giggled. 

“Huh, guess I wasn’t as subtle as I hoped” Ren replied looking sheepishly at the ground as he ran a hand through his hair. Haru remained silent only giggling as her husband blushed at hearing how attentive he was towards her without even realising it. 

“It alright Ren honey, if anything you’ve been a giant help” Haru smiled at her husband. 

“BUT OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE PARENTS CONGRATULATIONSSSS” Ann screamed and she,Shiho, Futaba and Makoto barreled towards Haru, pulling her in a large hug. 

“Congrats buddy! You’re gonna be an amazing dad” Ryuji exclaimed as he patted his best friend on the back, surprising him just a bit. 

“You shall be an excellent father Ren, I am sure of it” Yusuke followed up with an approving nod. 

“Thanks guys, really appreciate it” Ren replied with a soft smile as he looked over at Haru, who was staring back at him with an equally large smile as she was encased by the girls. 

_As long as I have them, what could go wrong._


	2. Familiar Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking to the future brings memories of the past

“This will be the most beautiful and graceful event to grace this earth, like nothing you’ve ever seen before!” 

“Yusuke, calm down, it's just a proposal” Ren sighed as he smiled at his friend. 

“ Yes I know, but this is MY proposal, therefore it will be the greatest ever!” the young artist exclaimed. “ We shall put our heart and soul into it”

“ Ren, don’t be so down on him. Remember how excitedly stressed you were when it came to our engagement?” Haru giggled as she watched the two of them plan. After realising that he isn’t the _BEST_ at romance, Yusuke had approached his two closest friends for assistance to which, obviously, they happily obliged. 

“You kidding me? How could I forget?” he chuckled “It was the day my life went from being pretty great to just perfect. Who knew such an amazing day could go so terribly wrong?” 

\-------------------------

_Rain pattered on the windows of Leblanc, the candles flickered their warm hue. Table set, with wine glasses elegantly placed._

_“Everythings HAS to be perfect” Ren murmured as he went between the curry and the table. When his hands weren’t preoccupied with stirring the pot of curry, or fixing the placement of the cutlery and glasses, it was reaching down to his pocket making sure the small velvet box was still nestled in his pocket._

_Standing back, Ren looked over his setup. “This looks....as great as it can get I suppose ” he sighed. In all honesty, this was probably the best he could do with the half hour he had before Haru came over. Anne warned him that he should’ve had a backup plan if it rained but, psh who says it would rain in May?_

_The weatherman, Anne and Makoto that's who._

_“Alright so, Haru arrives, I take her jacket, set it down, we take a seat. We enjoy the food, bring out our special desert and coffee. Then after desert, start talking about how far we’ve come, how amazing everythings been, pivot to the future, then pull out the ring, get down on one knee and there we go.” Ren murmured as he went through his plan. “Alright so the curry will be ready in 30 mins, Haru will be here in 20, I should have enough time to go for a shower and change into the suit Sojiro left for me.”_

_All he could think about was, how at any point, things could go wrong and it would be such a mess. “ if only it hadn’t rained, it would’ve been perfect” and in all honesty? It would’ve. A day trip to Hitachi Seaside Park with a nice stroll around the park enjoying the flowers (Haru ADORED them) Then returning back to the city for quick surprise visit to Shujin to see their plants (mental note to thank Kawakami for helping set it up even though it didn’t work out) before popping the question._

_It was simply…..perfect_

_Well thats how it WOULD’VE gone, but thanks to the rain, their plans had been ruined. “Oh well, who says staying in and having a quiet romantic dinner with your loved one before asking them to spend the rest of their life with you is so bad?”_

\-------

_As Haru got off the train and made her way towards Leblanc she started fixing up her dress. She was thrilled to see Ren for a nice dinner. The man in question had been so busy lately running around trying to get….something setup. And boy had it been a week, between setting up the new cafe and talks about expanding further, all she wanted at the moment was to spend a nice quiet evening with her love and relax._

_“Ren? I’m here” she called out as she entered Leblanc. The lights were dimmed, various candles lit and a table setting out with curry on the stove. “Oh Ren, you knew exactly what I needed” she smiled to herself._

_“Oh Good Evening my empress, looking quite exquisite tonight I must say” Ren smirked as he descended the stairs and made his way towards her before planting a sweet kiss on her forehead._

_“Hehe I could say the same thing about you” she walked up to him, fixing his suit up a bit. “Its been so long, I forgot how handsome you looked in a suit” she blushed as she thought back to their Phantom Thief days._

_“Oh? Somones taken a liking to my suit I see.” he smirked “ Anyways how's work been?”_

_“Tiring”_

_“That bad huh?”_

_“You have no idea” she sighed as she took a seat. “Takakura-san has been saying how well the cafes have been doing and-”_

_“Thats wonderful!” he piped in, as he took a seat infront of her._

_“It is. Remember how I told you that he said we should start thinking about expanding to more locations? Well today we started our interviews with various investors to help finance the new locations and they’ve had some...choice, words to say about some changes we would have to make”_

_“Oh no, I’m so sorry you had to deal with those pains in the ass.”_

_“Oh no, its alright. In fact a quiet dinner like this is exactly what I needed after the week I’ve had. Speaking of..Ren?”_

_“Yes honey?”_

_“Isn’t that the curry? Smells like its burning”_

_“That can’t be there’s still a couple more--ohshit that is the curry” He cut himself off when he noticed smoke rising from the pot. “Ugh it's ruined” he groaned after he turned off the stove and examined the curry._

_“Aww thats alright, as much as I would have loved to have your curry, I don’t mind ordering something.” she smiled_

_“ Yeah, I guess….”_

_“ Oh don’t worry Ren its just some burned curry, no harm done. I’m sure Sakura-san would be ok with it” She replied as she tried her best to cheer him up._

_“No its not that...its just...today was supposed to be perfect” he sighed “We were supposed to go to Seaside park for a nice picnic with those flowers you love so much, then I had a surprise visit to our old flowers but we couldn’t do that since it started raining. So I tried to make up for it with this dinner, but now I burned it”_

_“Oh thats fine Ren. Though might I ask, why all the trouble? Our anniversary isn’t for another 7 months, and its neither of our birthdays.”_

_“Well for one, you had a terrible week so I wanted to make it up to you…”_

_“Oh Ren, a simple dinner here at Leblanc is all I needed”_

_  
_ _“ It also had to be perfect because I was going to propose to you…”_

_“You were going to what??” Haru replied, shock evident on her face._

_“Yeah, I was going to ask you to marry me. It would’ve been this perfect setup, an amazing meal before I was going to ask the girl of my dreams to spend the rest of her life with me, but it all just went wrong”_

_She remained silent, slowly taking in what was happening before bursting out in laughter._

_  
_ _“Whats so funny?” Ren retorted in genuine confusion._

_“Oh nothing. I just find it funny how you tried your hardest to make today a perfect day before you asked me to marry you, when simply everyday with you is perfect in its own way”_

_“Haru….”_

_“ Ren, love” she replied as she walked towards him, placing her hand on his cheek. “Nothing would make me happier, than spending the rest of my life growing and falling more in love with you, each and every day”_

_“Way to steal the words right out of my mouth, my beautiful empress” he smirked_

\-------------------------

“Ren?” he heard Haru call.

“ Huh? Whats up?”

“ Nothing dear. It's just….according to Ryuji you seem to be spacing out a lot lately, everything alright?” she asked, with her face full of concern. 

Noticing this, he spoke up ,deciding to quickly squash those feelings of concern “Oh no don’t worry its nothing, just reminiscing that's all” 

“Well alright then.” She smiled, her face lighting up in relief, with that oh so comforting smile she does, which Ren just utterly _ADORES._ “Anyways I’ll be right back, gotta use the bathroom again” 

“ This is the third time in the past hour, everything alright?” 

“ Yea, don’t worry, just the usual pregnancy stuff thats all” she smiles before turning and making her way towards the bathroom. 

Turning back to Yusuke, Ren notices the young man in deep thought. “Since Haru is gone to the bathroom, why don’t we take a bit of a break?”

“I’d rather continue with the planning but I don’t see why not” Yusuke replied as he fell against the back of the couch.

“So how's everything at home? Anne doing alright?” Ren smirked. 

“Hm? Oh everythings just perfect at home. And Anne…...oh Anne, how beautiful and amazing, and wonderful she is. My beautiful and perfect model.” Yusuke hummed. Thinking, talking, painting hell anything to do with Anne always left the young artist speechless and utterly flustered. 

“ Glad to hear it man” Ren smiled. After witnessing his friends' initial……. _eccentricities,_ Ren was worried that with all his friends dating and getting married, Yusuke would be left hanging. Not that he had to be with someone, it was just the fact that, after all the issues Yusuke had gone through in his life, he deserved some love. And boy did he get some. 

When Ren found out his friend had a sizable crush on the resident model, he was very happy for his friend. And after finding out of Anns feelings for the artist, it was only inevitable they would end up together. That is...if inevitable meant 3 years later, by which everybody in their friend group had found out before either of them could. And how they got together? Well that's a story for another day. 

“Ren”

“Hm?” he replied, being pulled out of his thoughts. 

“Might I ask how Haru has been? You know with the pregnancy and all?” 

“Oh she's been great. Found out on our last visit to Takemi that she couldn’t have coffee, so needless to say, she was pretty upset. But she was ecstatic to find out that I heard about a great recipe for an amazing tea she could have. Has a cup at least twice a day.”

“ That’s wonderful, I’m glad everythings been going well so far” 

“...well, there has been some _weird_ occurrences” 

“ Weird? Please explain” 

“Well, you know how during pregnancy, many women have cravings? For food and random combinations at that?”

“Mhmmm?”

“Well uh, couple days ago, she woke me up right. And she was craving something, and ofcourse I would’ve gotten it for her but she asked for a bowl of cookie dough icecream and some salmon. Isn’t that a bit….odd?” 

…

…

…

….

“Yusuke?” 

“Yes Ren?”

“ Oh I thought you were going to answer haha”

“ Hm? Oh my apologies, I was simply visualising it and I must say, however unconventional a dish it may be, it does have a exquisite visual aesthetic to it” Yusuke beamed.

“Well alright then” Ren chuckled. 

“Looks like you boys are having some fun” Haru giggled as she returned. “ Might I ask what you were discussing?” 

“Oh just, catching up, nothing to interesting” 

“Alright! Why don’t we get back to planning now hm?”

\-------------------------

“OHMIGOSH NO DON’T DO THAT YOU MORON”

“EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?? SOMEONE BREAK IN? WHERE, I’LL TEACH HIM TO MESS WITH MY WIFE ” Ryuji yelled as he sprinted into the room, carrying a wooden bat.

“What? No babe, I was just watching a horror movie, and this dumbass main character is making the dumbest decisions LIKE SPLITTING UP FROM HER FRIENDS HOW STUPID DO YOU HAVE TO BE TO SPLIT UP AND EXPLORE A HAUNTED HOUSE ALONE” Shiho yelled at the television as she launched a pillow at the tv.

“Honeyy, look I know the characters are being giant dumbasses, but maybe….oh I dunno... _don’t throw pillows at the tv?_ ” 

“Fineeee, if I MUST” Shiho sighed. 

“Anywaysss, about our _news…”_ Ryuji said as he walked over to pick up said pillow. “ You do know we’re going to have to tell them eventually….”

Pausing the movie, Shiho turned towards him sighing “I know we do...did you atleast tell Ren?” 

“Ummmmm…..yeaaaaa No...I didn’t” he stammered. 

“And might I ask why not?” 

“I mean...I was about to but he had other things on his mind. Haru wasn’t feeling to well and he was just scared as hell for her. So I had to be the bestest bud that I am and cheer him up.” 

“Hey at least you were close to telling him” 

“Whatdaya mean?”

“I ummmm, _kindadidn’ttellAnneeither “_

“WOAH WOAH wanna slow that down a bit? Don’t think I heard ya” Ryuji smirked

“Shaddup you heard it and you know it” Shiho pouted. 

“Hahaha and why didn’t you tell Anne? Wait wait, lemme guess….she talked ya into getting crepes with her huh” 

“ _Shes super persuasive alright especially when it comes to crepes”_ Shiho muttered. “Anyways I thought that would’ve been a good time to tell her but she jus went on and on and on and on about how Yusuke made some cutesy painting of her….man she can really drone on about him huh….I’m happy for her tho” 

“Heh no kidding, speaking of them, any idea when they’re tying the knot? They’ve been together for YEARS and still haven’t done it yet”

“ Honestly? No clue. Annes mentioned it, said they’ve talked about it, but haven’t discussed when”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So sorry its been so long, Initally I was planning on having a biweekly update schedule, but I wasn't really doing to to well and had a ton of issues with motivation, but hopefully there won't be as large of a gap between this chapter and the next.
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys like the aspect of a future Yusuann wedding. I know when I initally published chapter 1 there was no hint to it so the start of chapter 2 may have been weird and well thats because for the longest time I was debating wether I wanted it to be a Makoann wedding or a Yusukoto (ik weird but I quite liked it) wedding. I love Makoann with my whole being but idk can't really remember why I didn't go with em haha. Yusukoto on the other hand is a ship I found out quite recently and actualy quite like but decided against it since I thought I should write a few fics on them and get a feel for them before introducing em in a long fic like this. And thus Yusuann came to be. And so if you hadn't noticed, Chapter 1 has actually been edited to have the change to the spelling of Annes name from Ann to Anne and to hint at Yusuann (its like 1 line but eh a hints a hint I guess)
> 
> Also Ryuji and Shiho have something they're hiding...I wonder what it is hehe 😉
> 
> Anyways I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and look forward to the future, I'm really excited for you guys to see what I have in store and I hope you stick around. Anyways have a great day/night and stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first long fic! This has been in planning for idek, 3 months? I hope you guys enjoy it and stick around for the ride! Comments and critism is appreciated like always, and yea.......hope ya enjoy it! BYEEEEEE
> 
> edit: Spelling of Ann has changed to Anne because I've been reading some friends fics and have been loving the way it looks so changing it here so it makes more sense in chapter 2. Also changed up some words to hint at a certain relationship that will become more important later in the story ;)


End file.
